wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Corinth
The Corinth is a large Tenno designed shotgun, featuring two firing modes. The primary fire is a powerful buckshot supported by incredible critical stats, while the Alternate Fire launches a grenade projectile that creates an 8 meter explosion after traveling for 20 meters in midair possessing high status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary fire has high and good damage – effective against armor and health. *Alt-fire has high damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Alt-fire features a grenade that creates an 8 meter area of effect explosion after traveling 20 meters in midair (distance is affected by Projectile Speed). **Physical contact with the grenade has a guaranteed proc. *Primary fire has the highest critical chance and damage multiplier of all shotguns. *Alt-fire has very high status chance. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.22 seconds for each shell, plus 1.2 seconds to begin/end reload. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Alt-fire has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. **Physical contact with the grenade deals lower damage. **Alt-fire damage cannot be increased with or mods. ***The physical contact grenade deals only damage, while explosion itself deals only damage, therefore the explosion does not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Alt-fire grenade only explodes in midair; does not explode if it hits a surface or an enemy. *Primary fire has linear damage falloff from 100% to 33% from 18m to 36m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Before 100% status chance on primary fire, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.11%. *Alt-fire has extremely low critical chance. *Alt-fire has below average critical damage multiplier. *Low magazine size. *Second slowest fire rate of all shotguns, after Arca Plasmor. *Short delay after firing before reloading automatically begins. Notes *Reload time is 1.2s + 0.22s per round, coming to 2.3 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *The Air Bursts detonate after traveling around 20 meters, and will not explode if hitting a surface, an enemy or a corpse before this time. **Explosion radius is around 8''' meters. *The Corinth reloads rounds one at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **This also allows the Corinth to fire between reloading each round, allowing it to be used even if the magazine is not fully loaded. *Modding the Corinth with Punch Through does '''not allow the grenades to pass through enemies or objects. *The Air Burst's explosion can inflict self-damage, although its distance-based fuse makes this very unlikely to occur. This can occur when accelerating while in Sky Archwing mode. It can also deal damage to teammates if it is reflected off of a Nullifier Crewman's shield. Tips *While direct hits from the Alternate Fire deal significantly reduced damage, the guaranteed proc can be used to momentarily stun a priority target, allowing for a follow-up shot. *Ivara's Navigator halves the distance that the grenade has to travel before explosion. Trivia *While shell-fed shotguns (the Strun series) and pump-action shotguns (the Arca Plasmor) have always existed in WARFRAME, the Corinth is the first "true" pump-action, shell-fed shotgun in the game. *As mentioned in Devstream 102, the Corinth's firing SFX includes a lion's roar. *In antiquity, Corinth was a Greek city-state, and is currently the capital city of the Corinthia region. **Though the use of the city-state's name bears no direct reference, Ancient Corinth was involved in the Trojan War and among its participants was Odysseus, the legendary king of Ithaca. Thus, the Corinth's name is an indirect nod to the Ithaca 37, one of the most prolific pump-action shotguns ever produced. **The Ithaca 37 is notable for having a dual purpose ejection/loading port located beneath its receiver, whereas the Corinth also has an ejection/loading port located on top of its receiver instead. *The weapon deals predominantly puncture damage, despite being labeled as a Buckshot firearm. Buckshot fires low velocity metal balls called "shot", which cannot be supplemented by rifled barrels. In a real world scenario, it would be highly ineffective in penetrating armour. Bugs *There sometimes is a delay between firing the last shotgun blast or grenade, making manually reloading necessary for maximum DPS. However, specifically firing a grenade as the last shot in the magazine and manually reloading will bug the weapon and cause only one ammo to be reloaded, before the animation stops. *Spectres equipped with the Corinth will animate reloading one shell but will refill the entire clip. Media PumpSgunCodex.png|Corinth in Codex. Warframe Corinth, Absolutely DEVASTATING.. for now - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe Corinth, The Pump Action Tigris Prime?? Warframe - CORINTH BUILD - Highest Critical Everything Patch History *Fixed Corinth showing Astilla model on the ground when disarmed. *Introduced }} de:Corinth es:Corinth Category:Update 22 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun